Why doesn't he leave?
by Jaimie576
Summary: Mahiro is furious and destroys his and Yoshino's hotel room…


"**Mahiro calm down!**" Yoshino yelled at Mahiro as he destroyed their hotel room in a blind rage.

Yoshino flinched away as a vase came flying at his head, he backed away hurriedly and tripped, falling on to his arse, backing up to the wall and covering his head as he curled into a ball where he sat.

Mahiro continued to throw things around the room, luckily missing Yoshino until he threw a cup in his direction and it shattered against his arms that we're protecting his head.

Yoshino cried out loudly as he was cut deeply by the shards of glass, Mahiro spun quickly as he heard Yoshino yell.

"**_Yoshino_**!" Mahiro yelled in a panicked voice as he vaulted over his bed and knelt down in front of Yoshino who flinched away from him looking at the ground with tears in his eyes and cradling his bleeding arm close to his chest.

Mahiro reached out for him and gently laid his arms on Yoshino's shoulders feeling him tense anxiously, "Yoshino." Mahiro muttered lowly, his hands traveled downwards. Gently Mahiro took Yoshino's hand in one of his as he raised Yoshino's injured arm slowly to cause as little pain as possible so he could inspect the damage he caused.

Mahiro shut his eyes and screwed up his face, guilt radiated off him as he held Yoshino's hand to his brow, letting his blood stain his clothes as it ran down his face, "I'm sorry, Yoshino, please forgive me."

Yoshino smiled at him tiredly and raised his uninjured hand to Mahiro's face, Mahiro opened his eyes as Yoshino guided his face up to look at him, Mahiro didn't think he deserved such a kind smile from Yoshino after what he'd done to him.

The instances where this or something like this had occurred numbered far too many for Mahiro to count, his only question, '_why does Yoshino continue to stay with me?_'

"_I'll forgive you, Mahiro, every time, I will, but before we get blood on the floor can you help me?_" Yoshino asked still smiling at him. Mahiro nodded straight faced, pulled Yoshino to his feet and helped to the bathroom before having him sit on the edge of the bath and hold his arm over the tube as he turned to get their first aid kit which was sitting in the bench.

"Give me your arm." Mahiro ordered, Yoshino complied easily and moved his arm more towards Mahiro so it was still in the bath but not at an awkward angle for Mahiro who proceeded to clean the wound and wrap it up in bandages before he cleaned the blood off his face and took off his white shirt revealing a purple one underneath.

Walking out of the bathroom Yoshino headed straight for his bed, tired from the loss of blood as Mahiro paused in the doorway and surveyed the damage with wide guilt ridden eyes.

_'It must be terrifying for Yoshino, to watch that.'_

Mahiro looked over at Yoshino who had his back toward him then at his bed, it looked cold. _'Is Yoshino angry? Sad? Would he leave this time?'_

Mahiro quickly got into his bed on the other side of the room and pulled the covers up to his chin, he tossed and turned for a few minutes before he sighed loudly and threw back the covers, no matter what he did he just could not get warm.

Turning on his side he looked at Yoshino's peaceful face for a few seconds before his eyes slyly slid away sadly, Mahiro flipped onto his back resting his forearm on his brow, "What the hell am I doing?" He muttered to himself squeezing his hand into a fist and digging nails into his skin.

Mahiro's tension slowly drained away over the corse of an hour he stayed laying on his back in bed, he sat up quickly when the tension finally left his body, he got out of bed unable to sleep and made his way over to Yoshino's side of the destroyed room.

As lightly as he could he lifted the covers of Yoshino's bed and slid under them before wrapping his arms around Yoshino and pulling him close.

Mahiro moved them into the middle of the bed and rested his head on Yoshino's making Yoshino rest against his chest, Mahiro sighed peacefully and shut his eyes, it wasn't long before Mahiro fell into a deep sleep promising himself that he'd be back in his own bed by the time Yoshino was even aware he'd been there.

The next morning Yoshino was the first to awaken, the warmth next to him almost overbearing, but it was comfortable and familiar, he snuggled closer humming lowly in delight before opening his eyes and coming face to chest with Mahiro, confusion covered his face as he tried to figure out what was in front of him, Mahiro's deep purple shirt taking his head for a ride as he tried to remember what in the room was purple, it finally clicked after a few minutes that he was looking at a shirt and he looked up to be met with Mahiro's face a few centimetres from his own.

His eyes were closed and his breathing even, Mahiro was asleep, Yoshino stared at Mahiro's face, he'd rarely ever seen Mahiro look so peaceful, when he was awake he always had a guarded expression, one that wouldn't ever let anyone in, this was the first time Yoshino had seen Mahiro look innocent, he was always awake before Yoshino and if he wasn't it was because Yoshino hadn't been able to sleep.

Yoshino smiled at Mahiro before snuggling up to his chest and closing his eyes, Mahiro would be awake soon, he'd already over slept by an hour, Yoshino pretended to be asleep in case Mahiro woke up and enjoyed the warth and comfort found in Mahiro's arms.


End file.
